Be still, my heart
by Luna Ardere
Summary: A short songfic. Eyes meet in a crowded marketplace and a night elf feels her heart beat for all the wrong reasons. Just a little silliness.


**Songfic, you have been warned. **

**And I don't own Wow or the song, I just own my head and its silly ideas. Song is "Be still my heart" from Silje Nergaard.  
**

**This is something I dreamed up while I had a fever. I don't know who he is, I don't know her, but I'm kind of curious to get to know them.  
**

********

The night elf was standing in the square, listening to the sounds of trade and people talking in many different languages. For reasons she could not fully understand, her heart was heavy and she felt like she was inside a dream, everything she heard and saw seemed illusive and distant.

Her friends were bargaining with a tradesman over the price of some materials, as her man looked up at her, rolling his eyes dramatically. She gave him a short smile, still trying to fasten her grip on that strange feeling of being completely alone in a world filled with life.

_My heart is not lonely or broken  
It's not of ice or of gold  
Nor has my heart ever spoken  
To me when a love has grown cold_

She looked at her friends again, but realized they were not the source of the feeling. Then the crowd around her split for a moment to let a group of tall figures through. The elf suddenly understood what the feeling was, and turned quickly to her friends, a smile fixed on her face, laughing towards them.

"Horde," one of the other elves said, making a face. "I wish we could just throw them out and lock up the city."

The elf giggled at this, but did not say anything in response.  
As the group of Hordes passed them, she could feel the soft touch of something lifting her hair.

_I felt not the faintest flutter  
when you brushed my cheek as you passed  
Nor will I willingly clutter  
my life with these things that don't last_

She swallowed hard, using every muscle in her body to hold her from turning around. Closing her eyes she could see exactly what she was trying to avoid, the pictures of memory filling her mind.

_Be still my heart  
My heart be still_

As they continued down the square, looking for good bargains and new supplies, she was careful not to leave her friends, but kept between them, trying to hide from a pair of eyes somewhere in the crowd.

Stopping to look at some exotic fruits, her friends scattered away from the protective barrier they had unknowingly created around her. She leaned over a rich selection of melons and wished she could be invisible.

As the feeling of being watched crept over her, she reluctantly lifted her head and met the pair of ocean-blue eyes she had been trying to avoid.

He stood on the other side of the booth, pretending to be inspecting some apples, but she knew better. His eyes watched her as she stood up straighter, not wanting to show that his presence was affecting her. He bent his head towards one shoulder, looking thoughtful and a little curious.

She shook her head slightly, not knowing what she wanted to say, but feeling the need to stop him from doing anything stupid.

_If our eyes should meet then so be it  
No need to trouble a heart  
that's hidden where no one can free it  
Only to tear it apart_

His kind smile and a nod to tell her he understood hurt her more than she could ever have imagined it would do. She wanted to scream out all the feelings that were building up inside, shout them in his face and remove that smirk she remembered so well.

_Be still my heart  
My heart be still_

A hand touched her elbow and she turned to find her man smiling at her, that familiar voice telling her they were moving on.

Following their friends the two night elves went arm in arm, both smiling. If anyone had noticed they might have found it strange that the female stopped at a corner and looked into the crowd for a while, her shining eyes filled with pain.

****

**I know it's silly, but I needed to get it down on paper. Thanx for reading.**

**I don't know if I'll work more with the characters and what has transpired between them, but I know his name. It means Sorrow. That's kind of sad.**


End file.
